


Impulse Vol. 1 - A Flash Fanfiction

by TJComix27



Series: Impulse - A Flash Fan Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, arrowverse, flash fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJComix27/pseuds/TJComix27
Summary: Every speedster gains their speed the same way: struck by lightning. But not on Earth-27. The version of Barry Allen on Earth-27 (who goes by Bart), was still a child. In fact, he became a speedster on the worst night of his life, the night his mother died. His story was like all the other Barrys; he heard screaming downstairs when he was 11, he walked down to see what was the matter, and he saw the yellow lightning man. But what separated this kid from the pack? Simple. a bolt of lightning flew off the red lightning man, and struck Bart as he stood there in awe. He awoke a couple hours later when the police arrived, and saw his dad be dragged into a police car. He ran. This time, really fast, and never realized until a couple of months later.





	Impulse Vol. 1 - A Flash Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grant Gustin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grant+Gustin).



_**Chapter 1 - New Bart on the Block** _

To understand what I’m about to tell you, you need to do something first... you need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. My name is Bart Allen. And I'm the fastest man alive. But I’m getting ahead of myself. It all started 10 years ago. When I was 11...

"Tell me what happened, Bart." My mom instructed softly.

"Those guys were picking on kids. Just 'cause they thought they weren't cool. It wasn't right."

"I know..."

"I guess I wasn't fast enough." Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"No, you have such a good heart. And It's better to have a good heart, than fast legs."

"Okay," I sniffled. At that point my dad had arrived home from work.

"Hello," he bellowed in a gruff manner. "I'm home." He walked into the bathroom where my mom was cleaning up my bloody lip.

"Bart got into a fight." My mom said. She looked at me. "And he won." We both smirked knowing full well that I didn't. At all.

"Well, way to go, slugger!" My mom eyed my dad. "Oh, and no more fighting." He gulped. 

I knew I needed to cut the parental tension.

"You should see the other guy!" I chirped. My mom rolled her eyes and smirked. My dad guffawed. I smiled.

For the last time in many years after that, I smiled.

***

I woke up and shook the nightmares out of my head. I meandered into Joe's kitchen. He was my adoptive father, and the same guy that locked my dad up. I poured a big bowl of Lucky Charms; more than I should have, being the kid that I was. Iris walked downstairs.

"Hey, Barry." She said.

"Um, I go by 'Bart'..." I muttered shyly. 

"Oh yeah! 'Bart'! Sorry. 'Barry' just suits you better, I think."

"Let the boy choose his own name, Iris," Joe said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, daddy. Sorry, Bart." Iris responded.

"Pick my own name?!" I joked.

"Not what I meant, Bart, I meant that you could-" 

"'Dynamite'!" I smirked a bit.

Iris laughed.

"Very... _modest_." Joe was smiling too. "Well, I should be getting to get to work. Iris, you're in charge."

"Aw man." I uttered in a disappointed manner. I didn't mind Iris being in charge that much, actually. She was really nice to me.

"Bye, kids. Lock this?" He gestured to the door.

"I got it!" Both of us said in sync. We eyed each other and Iris ran towards the door while I set up my Saturday on the couch. I put my bowl of cereal down on the coffee table and turned on the TV. 

"Gross, Bart! The NEWS channel sucks!" Iris looked disgusted. "Idiot reporters blabbing about the people they stalked."

"I know, I know. But they're showing live footage of the particle accelerator in STAR LABS."

"Ew. Let's watch a movie."

"But this could pan out to be the most scientifically influential accelerator since the stuff CERN did!"

"I'm in charge!" She sang playfully. 

"Fine, you win." I tossed the remote towards her. Before she could change the channel, however, big red letters appeared on the screen displaying the word _'EXPLOSION'_. We gasped as the Earth beneath our house began to tremble.


End file.
